The invention relates to a method for operating a communication terminal in a communication network, especially a mobile radio telephone in a mobile radio network. The communication terminal can be identified by a subscriber identity number (in global systems for mobile communications (GSM), for example, the so-called international mobile station identity (IMSI)). This is usually stored in a subscriber identity module (SIM).
The identity number is linked to a subscriber profile in the subscriber register (e.g. a home location register (HLR)). For each subscriber, one directory number is issued and one bill is created.
It is not possible to separate various types of use (e.g. office and private).
In the meantime, many telecommunication users have a number of mobile transceivers, one for private use and one for the office, for example. To implement separate directory numbers, bills, service authorizations etc., two subscriber identity modules (SIM) must be bought at present. Exchanging the modules in a terminal is impractical and, in addition, the user could always be reached under only one of the directory numbers.
In German Patent DE 43 17 143 C2, a method is described in which two or more subscriber identity modules are allocated to one subscriber. The associated entries in a database (for example the home location register in the case of GSM) are linked to one another, the respective record belonging to the subscriber identity module which is currently being used is activated. However, the other linked records can, but do not need to be, activated. It is possible to switch a call diversionxe2x80x94to the activated number or to a voice mailbox. In this case a data field in the home location register for the call forwarding is used for other purposes.
In printed document GSM 02.97 (SMG version only, not for publication), a service having the designation xe2x80x9cmultiple subscriber profilexe2x80x9d is also described. It is also implemented, i.e. stored, controlled and managed, via the home location register.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for operating a communication terminal which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods of this general type, which allocates a number of subscriber profiles flexibly to one subscriber identity module resulting in simple and convenient administration of the subscriber profiles.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for operating in a communications network. The method includes the steps of providing a communication terminal having a subscriber identity number associated with at least two directory numbers and each of the directory numbers is associated with a subscriber profile; and determining the subscriber profile to be used in a call to or from the communication terminal using a services logic in the communications network.
In the method, the subscriber has a subscriber identity module (SIM) in his terminal. Furthermore, the SIM has an associated subscriber identity number. However, the subscriber identity number can be associated with two or more directory numbers which are distinguished by different associated subscriber profiles. The subscriber profiles are suitably available and can be administered in the network, for example accessible via the home location register as was hitherto usual. A services logic which is located in the communication network decides which of the profiles is used in the case of a call.
The procedure according to the invention has the advantage that a subscriber no longer needs to carry with him two different terminals, for example for private use and for office use. It is then possible to administer separate call categories, to carry out separate billing and to provide separately services such as, for example, a timed call diversion.
A special advantage compared with the previously known implementations is the so-called xe2x80x9conline billingxe2x80x9d which results in that, for example, certain call categories (such as private calls) can be billed separately in advance (prepaid).
When the profiles are used, a distinction is also made between mobile-terminated and mobile-originated calls. The type of mobile-terminated call (MTC) can be recognized from the original number dialed, i.e. from the MSISDN that is addressed in the subscriber register. This specifies the subscriber profile to be selected.
Other possibilities are also conceivable, however, especially when the call is not triggered by a second mobile telephone but by another terminal, for example a PC or a second transport network is used. In the case of mobile-originated calls (MOC), the user decides by the dialing procedure, for example by a special character such as xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d at the beginning or the end of the dialed number which category the current call belongs to.
The individual subscriber profiles are administered via the communication network as before. This is possible in a very convenient manner, for example web-based by HTML or WAP web pages.
The subscriber profiles can also be activated and deactivated in this manner or directly via the terminal.
Depending on the current status of the profile (activated/deactivated), a mobile-terminated call is switched through or diverted, e.g. to a so-called voice mailbox, that is to say an answering machine. The diversion can also be controlled via time information apart from the activation status of the relevant profile.
Thus, a subscriber profile used for business purposes may be activated, for example, only on weekdays from 8 a.m. to 6 p.m. and all calls arriving for this directory number outside this time are forwarded to the voice mailbox or, for example, another number (hotline).
In one embodiment of the invention, incoming calls can be distinguished by signaling to the subscriber, for example by various types of symbols which indicate whether this is a xe2x80x9cbusinessxe2x80x9d call or a xe2x80x9cprivatexe2x80x9d call on the display of the mobile telephone. The subscriber profile can also contain a specific call signal (ringing tone) for the respective incoming call, if this is supported by the terminal, which ringing tone immediately informs the subscriber about whether this is a call to his private number or his business number.
Depending on the selected subscriber profile in the case of a mobile-originated call, for example, the billing model is specified and an account number corresponding to the category is entered in the billing records.
In another embodiment, it is conceivable that only one of the subscriber profiles is activated at one time. Therefore, as soon as the subscriber activates a deactivated subscriber profile (either by use or by a concrete activation action), the subscriber profile hitherto activated is deactivated.
In another advantageous embodiment, the subscriber profile contains lists of permissible or impermissible numbers, the so-called xe2x80x98White Listxe2x80x99. A call is only permissible from and/or to these numbers. If a call arrives from another number, this call is diverted to a voice mailbox or to the other directory number of the subscriber in accordance with the settings in the subscriber profile.
In regards to a xe2x80x98Black Listxe2x80x99, if a call comes from one of the numbers contained in this list and/or the subscriber attempts to call a number in this list, this will be prevented or, for example, diverted to another profile of the subscriber.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is the step of using a directory number dialed to indicate to the services logic the subscriber profile to be used for a mobile-terminate call.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is the step of indicating, one of visually and audibly, a directory number to which the call was directed for a mobile-terminated call.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is the step of indicating the subscriber profile to be used by additional signaling to the services logic from one of a user and the communications terminal for a mobile-originated call.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a user using the communication terminal can activate and deactivate the subscriber profile.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the user using the communications network can administer the subscriber profiles.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, there is the step of providing the subscriber profile with billing information.
In accordance with another added feature of the invention, there is the step of providing the subscriber profile with time information for deciding on activations and deactivations of the directory numbers.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, there is the step of providing the subscriber profile with information about which communication partners a call setup with is permissible.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, there is the step of activating only one of the directory numbers having the subscriber profile at a time for the subscriber identity number.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is the step of collecting calls for non-activated directory numbers in a mailbox.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is the step of providing the communication network as a mobile radio network.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is the step of providing the subscriber profile with information about which communication partners a call setup with is impermissible.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for operating a communication terminal, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.